Shota!
by mirezz
Summary: Setiap orang pasti mengalami hari buruk. Atau benarkah itu buruk? Pair: HaliTau! XD


_Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya. Sungguh apa yang terjadi sekarang ini tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Shota! by mirezz**

 **Disclaimer:** Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari pixiv comic pair 1827 by Negahyst (ada yg kenal?). Namun sudah diusahakan berbeda cerita dan terdapat keoriginalan dari Author. Characters belong to Animonsta

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai/Yaoi . Manusia tidak terlepas dari kesalahan jadi mohon dimaklumi saja :v

 **All Characters are Teens!**

 _ **Have a nice reading~**_

" ...bicara..."

 _'...batin...'_

 **Chapter 1: "** **Unexpected Event"**

.

.

.

* * *

Aah...sampai dimana kita tadi? _Oh right_. Sungguh yang terjadi saat ini tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Asap tiba-tiba muncul dan menutupi seluruh ruangan itu.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?_

Hmm...kalo dugaan kalian keributan di rumah boboiboy itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Hanya saja, kali ini bukan 'keributan' yang sedang melanda di rumah itu. Yaah..mungkin pada akhirnya akan menimbulkan keributan juga sih tapi argh sudahlah...jadi basa-basi gini deh. Supaya kalian lebih mengerti, kita jelajahi dulu ruang waktu sebentar…

 **FLASHBACK**

Hari yang biasa bagi pemuda bersurai hitam dengan topi dinosaurus yang selalu setia menutupi rambutnya. Yup, Adu du yang datang dengan rencananya untuk mengambil resep rahasia sumber tenaga langka di planet Ata ta Tiga. jos, Coco.

Aagh...itu udah mainstream gak? _Okee._ Kali ini ia tidak sendirian readers _(memang gak sendiri lah..kan sama probe)_ Iyaa..urang tau lah! Hanya saja ia bersama Ejo jo kali ini. Iya readers anda gak salah baca. Biar saya tegaskan kembali, _**With Ejo jo.**_

 _Apa pasal eta Adu du n Ejo jo bekawan?!_

Laah..tapi anti-mainstream...Aargh...banyak amat tanya!..(#digolok)

Yaah..saya kagak tau juga. Itu hanya yang Maha Kuasa yang tau. #plak

Oke _, back to the point_. Yup, itu hari yang biasa bagi pemuda bernama boboiboy. _The same old day...saving the world, secret coco recipe, hero stuff, bla bla bla_...Meski sudah beranjak 15 tahun, mereka masih saja mengincar coco tok aba. Tentu saja hal ini membuat boboiboy harus terus turun tangan. Karena ia adalah pahlawan dimensi ini(?).

"Hahaha! Menyerahlah Boboiboy! Serahkan resep rahasia coco tok aba sekarang juga!" ancam Adu du dengan mega-probe nya.

"Atau terima akibatnya!" dilanjutkan dengan Ejo jo.

*sigh* Gimana yaah…disaat ini dirinya SANGAT tidak mood berurusan dengan si duo mahluk ijo tersebut. Kenapa? Alasannya SANGAT jelas, singkat, padat, dan akurat. Ia selalu menang _(sombongnya dirimu naak…#plak )_

"Iish..Kalian tak bosan apa? Kalah dari aku terus?" ketus Boboiboy.

"Hiish! Udah remaja sombong betul ko! Kali ini aku telah membuat senjata yang mampu menghabisimu! HAHAHA! Jadi serahkan segera resipi coco tok aba!" Mega-probe tengah siap menyerang.

"Atau terima ganjarannya!" lanjut lagi oleh Ejo jo. _Saking pengennya banget ngeksis ya Ejo jo? #jreeb_

 _ **Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit(?) dan anda harus bisa memilih keputusan dengan bijak.** **Apakah Anda akan bertarung?**_

 **=)Iya (terpaksa)**

 **=)Nggak, Malas…**

 **=)Cabuut!**

 **=)Tukar Biskuit Yaya?**

(Woii! Cepatlah! Itu Adu du dan Ejo jo udah menembakkan misil-misilnya!)

"Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga!"

* * *

Hari yang biasa, masalah yang biasa, penuntasan yang biasa pula. Duo sosok mahluk ijo itu udah babak belur tergeletak di tanah. Tenang kayaknya gak berdarah…Mungkin _….(Nggak kok..jangan nakut-nakutin readers…)_

"Boboiboy!" seru seseorang memanggil

"Ah..Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang juga. Maaf, kalian gak kebagian aksi! Hehehe~" cengir Taufan.

"Hmph..telat" ketus Halilintar.

"Kalian berdua…Tidak apa teman-teman. Sudah beres kok dengan Adu du n Ejo jo" balas Gempa.

"Aiih..Apa pasal mereka bekawan?" tanya Gopal

" _Beats me"_

"Ya sudah..yang penting masalah udah selesai. Tapi lain kali kau bisa menghubungi kami Boboiboy" kata Yaya

"Aah..Iya..Maaf Yaya" ucap Gempa

"Uurgh…kurang ajar…kena kau Boboiboy!" Tiba-tiba Adu du menembakkan senjata barunya. Tembakan itu mengarah ke Taufan.

"Hiiee?!"

Namun tiba-tiba….

!

Sosok bayang menghadang di depannya.

"Ha-Halilintar!"

Sosok itu jatuh seketika menerima laser yang ditembakkan tadi.

"Kami akan kembali lagi!" Ujar Adu du yang kabur bersama Ejo Jo dengan _light beam_ dari atas (yah..apalah itu #jreeb )

.

.

.

* * *

 _-Shota!-_

 **-Di kediaman rumah Boboiboy-**

Suasana sangat mencengkang di kediaman rumah Boboiboy terutama untuk kedua Boboiboy. Salah satu dari mereka belum sadarkan diri habis serangan tadi.

"A-Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" ujar Gopal.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Ochobot?"

Ochobot mulai me-scan Halilintar yang saat ini masih terbaring di sofa ruang tamu itu.

"Hmm….Ah! Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan! ia tidak apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak ada luka serius atau kegagalan organ tubuh dimanapun. Ia akan baik-baik saja"

"Untunglah!"

"Iya, gak usah berlebihan banget deh Taufan" ujar Fang.

"Ha-Habisnya! tadi ia sama sekali tidak bernafas! Gimana Aku gak khawatir!"

"Sudah-sudah Taufan. Ochobot bilang dia akan baik-baik saja kok" ujar Yaya.

"Betul tuh! Gak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!" seru Ying.

"Benarkah itu Ochobot?" Tanya Gempa.

"Tapi….aku merasakan suatu energi aneh dalam tubuhnya..Aku tidak bisa mengatakan dengan jelas energi apa itu sebenarnya…"

"Ta-Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja kan?!"

"Sepertinya"

"Sepertinya?!"

"Sudah-sudah…tiada gunanya kita panik. Gimana kalo kamu jaga dia saja dulu Taufan?" ujar Gempa.

"Ha-Hah?! Ke-Kenapa harus aku pula?!"

' _ **Lah…Tadi dia histeris banget sama Hali…'**_ pikir semua.

"Aku ada urusan…" cakap Gopal #soksok

"Udah sore juga nih..Aku harus pulang…"

"Aku juga" ujar Ying

"Kalau gak ada masalah lagi aku mau pulang. Selain itu, aku ada perlu sama Gempa. Iya kan Gempa?" jawab Fang #smirk

"Aah..iya…"

"Eh?! Kamu mau pergi juga Gempa?!"

"Udah..terima aja tanggung jawab kamu! Lagian gara-gara kamu juga Halilintar harus nanggung resiko"

 _Uugh…bazeeng meuni mulut si buruk rupa Landak Angus inii….._

 **-Setelah beberapa Argumen kemudian-**

"Haaah….meski bilang harus jaga..aku mesti ngapain coba?!" keluh Taufan. Pengennya sih bantu Tok Aba dan Ochobot tapi mereka bilang lebih baik jaga Hali mana tau nanti ia sadar.

Ia melirik ke arah Halilintar yang masih tertidur. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya ia benar-benar sendirian bersama Halilintar. Meski mereka selalu bertarung berdua bahkan menciptakan combo, itu kan di luar dan ramai. Yaa…ramai karena penjahat…Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup. Please deh... _#diterjangangintopan_

Ia lalu beranjak, duduk di dekat Halilintar. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang tertidur.

'… _.Kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya Kak Hali makin ganteng aja…Uuh..Bahkan wajahnya yang lagi tidur pun ganteng banget…'_

' _Huwaaa! Aku ngomong apa sih?!'_

' _Aku baru sadar ternyata poni Kak Hali panjang juga…Apa gak resah ya?_ _Apalagi pake topi. Tapi… justrul seperti itu malah membuat mata merahnya terlihat lebih menawan…'_

 _GEH_

 _STOP TAUFAN_

 _MELIHAT KAKAKMU YANG SEDANG TIDAK BERDAYA INI TERNYATA MERACUNI PIKIRANMU!_

 _JUST STAAAUUUUP!_

Oke..lebih baik sekarang ia beranjak pergi menjauhi Kakaknya. I mean Right Now!

 _POOOOOOF!_

Tiba-tiba asap muncul dan menutupi seluruh ruangan itu.

"He-Heh?! Apa yang Terjadi?! Kak Hali?!"

" _Ugh…"_

' _Suara?'_

"Kak Hali?! Kakak dimana?!"

"Taufan?"

'Lho? Itu beneran suara Kak Hali? Kok suaranya terdengar seperti kayak….'

Asap pun mulai menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"Ka-Kak Hali?"

Tiba-tiba dihadapannya bukanlah Kakaknya. Namun sosok seorang anak kecil.

"Heh? Si-Siapa kau?"

Anak kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menjawab..

"Hah? Aku Halilintar lah!"

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **Haii~ Mirezz hadir kembali :D**

 **Maaf belum lanjutin 'Unexpected Love' soalnya sebenarnya cerita ini lebih dulu di buat sebelum Unexpected Love. Cuma stuck ide aja jadinya gak di upload duluan :p**

 **Buseeet...baru kali ini sampai 1K words XDD**

 **Author sudah jadi calon php. Makanya awas sama karya-karya author! #dilemparsepatu**

 **Tunggu ya~**

 **Best regards, Mirezz :3**


End file.
